vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Diamond
|-|Rikka Hishikawa= |-|Cure Diamond= Summary Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) is the one of the Pretty Cures of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and part of the Pretty Cure Franchise. An intelligent 14 year-old middle school girl who's the vice president of the student council. She's very studious as she remains at the top of her class, aspiring to become a doctor like her mother. Her alter ego is the legendary warrior, Cure Diamond, as she's part of the DokiDoki team in their fight to save the Trump Kingdom from the Selfish. Also known as Rachel and Glitter Diamond in the Glitter Force adaptation. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B, higher when Powered Up | 7-B | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Rikka Hishikawa (Rachel in the Glitter Force version), Cure Diamond (Glitter Diamond in the Glitter Force version) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Legendary Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation (Can channel emotions that awaken powers, dispel evil, and heal), Morality Manipulation (Can return selfish psyches to normal), Ice Manipulation, Purification, Energy Projection | The same to a greater extent, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power, speed and durability), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Possession (Was not effected by Leva and Gula's city ranged coma inducing spores, would eventually corrupt the heart of humans and turn them into Jikochou), Weapon Creation (Able to recreate the broken Magical Lovely Pad) | All previous abilities plus Water Manipulation, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Would be about 5x weaker than resolved based on the Combination Selfish Strength) | City level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher '''when Powered Up (Made her superior to the Combination Selfish at a time when her base was around a regular Selfish) | '''City level (Stronger than before) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Shadow, albeit with great effort. Was able to defeat him along side with the Smile Cures and other past Cures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Dodged Bel's blast and King Selfish's black lightning) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Faster than before), likely '''Sub-Relativistic when powered up | Massively Hypersonic+ likely Sub-Relativistic when powered up | Massively FTL+ (Was able to keep up with Shadow) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly Class 50, and at most''' Class K''' (Comparable to Cure Heart annoyed a train selfish when trying to stop it and threw the front car high in the air)| Class G '(Comparable to blog:SuperSaiyanKieran/DokiDoki Reference for lifting and Speed|Cure Heart) 'Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class, higher when Powered Up | City Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe+ Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from various Jikochou) | City level (Comparable to Cure Ace), higher when Powered Up| City level | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Was able to withstand hits from Shadow) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, a few meters to tens of meters with attacks Standard Equipment: Various magical items and weapons: |-|Items and Weapons= File:Raquel_Commute.png|Lovely Commute (Raquel) File:Loveads.png|Cure Loveads File:Love Heart Arrow (Diamond).png|Love Heart Arrow File:Magical_Lovely_Pad.jpg|Magical Lovely Pad *'Lovely Commute:' Rikka's communication item and transformation item. The fairy, Raquel takes the form of a phone that allows Rikka to communicate with her teammates through their respective fairies. In order to transform, she uses one of the Cure Loveads allows Raquel to allow the sequence. Rikka says the phrase, Pretty Cure Love Link and spells L-O-V-E on the Lovely Commute screen. *'Cure Loveads:' Pins that allow various effects, such as transforming into Pretty Cure and using an attack. *'Love Heart Arrow:' A magical weapon that takes the form of a crossbow. It allows Cure Diamond to use her attack, Pretty Cure Diamond Shower and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow. *'Magical Lovely Pad:' A legendary weapon that is part of the Three Sacred Treasures. It is described as a crystal mirror "that reveals all". It allows Cure Diamond to use her attack Diamond Swirkle and the group attack Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush. Intelligence: Gifted, is very studious and known to be at the top of her class as well and ranking in the top ten of national exams. Aspires to be a doctor, seen as the strategist of the team, and occasionally points out weird inconsistencies that she and her teammates face. Her title is "the light of wisdom". Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Rikka Hishikawa= File:Raquel!.gif|Raquel! File:Precure Love Link (Rikka).gif|Pretty Cure Love Link! File:L-O-V-E (Raquel).gif|L-O-V-E File:Cure Diamond.gif|The Light of Wisdom, Cure Diamond! Transform: Rikka can use the power of her fairy companion Raquel along with the Cure Loveads to transform into the legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Heart. * Pretty Cure Love Link!: Raquel transforms into the Lovely Commute and a Cure Loveads is inserted. Rikka says the phrase Pretty Cure Love Link, and writes L-O-V-E on the screen. She then transforms into Cure Diamond. |-|Cure Diamond= File:Twinkle Diamond.gif|Shine! Twinkle Diamond! File:Precure Diamond Shower.gif|Pretty Cure Diamond Shower File:Precure Lovely Force Arrow.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Force Arrow File:Powered up Diamond.gif|Powered Up File:Precure Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush File:Diamond Swirkle.gif|Diamond Swirkle File:Winged Diamond.gif|Angel Wings File:Precure Royal Lovely Straight Flush.gif|Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush File:Precure Diamond Blizzard.gif|Pretty Cure Diamond Blizzard * Twinkle Diamond: Cure Diamond's first attack. She fires a spectacle of icicle shards that can freeze opponents and purify them. * Pretty Cure Diamond Shower: Using the Love Heart Arrow, Cure Diamond casts a blast of icy cold wind that can freeze anything in its path. * Pretty Cure Lovely Force: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Sword. Using the Love Heart Arrow, the four shoots a gigantic heart shaped beam that purifies opponents. It appears as a combined version of the Pretty Cure Heart Shoot attack. * Powered Up: Cure Diamond surpasses her initial base power after her resolve of accepting she was happy that she helped the enemy Ira recover from amnesia. She can also increase her power, speed, and durability. * Pretty Cure Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Pad, they all create a deck of cards and give them to Cure Heart. She then proceeds to throw it against the opponent. * Diamond Swirkle: Using the Magical Lovely Pad, Cure Diamond creates a whirlpool of water beneath the enemy that then spirals into uproar of water. * Pretty Cure Royal Lovely Straight Flush: A group attack she uses with her fellow teammates, Cure Heart, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. Using the Magical Lovely Harp, the Cures are granted with wings that allows them to fly. They then use the power of the Magical Lovely Harp to fire a purification beam that disperses and showers the opponent. * Pretty Cure Diamond Blizzard: Cure Diamond's most powerful attack. She and Raquel channel all their power that creates tornado that sucks people into her range. It then breaks into a gigantic ice sculpture, trapping everybody, including Cure Diamond herself. Key: Base | Resolved Cure Diamond | Magical Lovely Pad | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2